This invention relates to apparatus for making various chores easier to perform and is illustrated by apparatus for cleaning the udder of a cow in preparation for attaching the cups of a milking machine to the udder.
To perform the cleaning procedure, the dairyman has customarily placed a pail of disinfectant solution next to the cow and has wetted a cloth with the solution for application to the udder. The customary practice was to use the same cloth and the same towel for cleaning the udders of several cows. New sanitary recommendations suggest the udder of a cow to be cleaned and dried with disposable paper towels rather than reuseable cloths. This raised a problem as to where in a dairy barn paper towels could be stored so they would remain sanitary and be conveniently available for use at each milking station. An investigation showed that a product which came closest to meeting the new requirements were large carts such as are used in hotels and hospitals for holding and transporting cleaning equipment. These products, however, are unnecessarily sophisticated for dairy barn use and they are too expensive. Moreover, their designs are not optimized for use in a dairy herd barn. Wheeled carts are difficult to push around the floor of the barn which may be littered to some extent with the materials usually found around the feeding stalls of cows.